


【DMC】非典型屠龙传说【VD】

by 95_BUG



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, VD
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 16:04:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95_BUG/pseuds/95_BUG
Summary: 满级勇者维吉尔终于来到恶龙巢穴，然而……





	【DMC】非典型屠龙传说【VD】

**Author's Note:**

> VD同人文本《晨间派对》中的收录文

任务完成！  
经验值+500  
噔噔噔~噔噔~噔噔噔~Level up！  
Lv.98→Lv.99！

勇者维吉尔露出自满又欣慰的笑容，他忍辱负重不眠不休，挨过了喋喋不休的村民，耐住了换汤不换药的委托，终于！他终于迎来了这一刻！看看这长度傲人的体力槽，耐久度非凡的魔力值，自定义的蓝色传奇装备，还有这封顶的等级！现在他就是力量，力量就是他，维吉尔的正确拼写就是POWER！然而，这不过是故事的开始，勇者维吉尔所有的努力只有一个目的：讨伐传说中居住在无人城堡里，睡在它掠夺来的金山上的终极魔物恶龙但丁！  
勇者维吉尔收拾好行囊，踏上了最后的冒险。

Loading……  
【戴薇玫库莱是一个童话般的王国，这里风景宜人，土地富饶，国王慈爱贤明，人民安居乐业，人类与魔物在一派祥和中和平共处已有百年。然而，某个夏日的午后，天空突然撕开一道裂缝，血红的恶龙但丁从天而降，口吐烈火驱逐了国王和他的子民，将数之不尽的财宝占为己有。从此，曾经如画般美丽的戴薇玫库莱被迷雾笼罩，陷入一片死寂之中。不时有勇敢的冒险者走进其中想挑战但丁，但他们全都有去无回……】

进入未探索领域，果然如传说那样有一股邪恶的气息笼罩在这里，闻起来就像腻人的芝士和齁甜的奶油，同时伴以阵阵过期边缘的番茄汁的味道。  
勇者维吉尔无所畏惧，他抽出长剑一路披荆斩棘，从城外杀到城内。在城堡上方盘旋的鹰身女妖俯冲而下，要用利爪将他撕碎分食他新鲜的血肉，不过Lv.50的女妖在绝对的等级压制面前根本是飞蛾扑火，维吉尔一挥剑她们就惨叫着灰飞烟灭，留下一地派不上用场的素材。  
这些战斗对勇者维吉尔来说不费吹灰之力，但他没有放松警惕。即使他已经研究透彻了面对不同的敌人怎样组合道具才是最优选，向哪个商人贩卖物品收益最多，攻击何处才能得到最优质的兽皮，诸如此类，但他仍有可能陷入苦战，因为接下来他将要面对的是勇者的噩梦，万物的终焉，在刺穿它的心脏砍掉它的头颅前都不能掉以轻心。  
怀着对胜利的渴望和与之对应的觉悟，勇者维吉尔走进了沉寂已久的城堡。他穿过黑暗的长廊，阴冷的地牢，荒凉的花园，最终来到了城堡深处的恶龙巢穴。  
“但丁，准备好面对你的死期吧。”勇者低语道，在最后一次检查过装备后，义无反顾地推开了尘封已久的大门。  
在他眼前呈现的是难以想象的辉煌。无以计数的财宝堆成高耸蜿蜒的金山，每一步向前都是踩在金币铺成的路上，巧夺天工的器物像街边的落叶一样随处可见。若是谁能得到这些宝藏，那他余生唯一的烦忧就只剩下该如何挥霍。正直的勇者不为所动，金钱从不是他贪恋的东西，他现在疑惑的是：恶龙在哪？  
传说恶龙体型庞大，鳞鼾声如雷，在千米外就能感觉到它，可是就维吉尔所见，这里有的只是金子，金子，无尽的金子，丝毫没有恶龙的影子。难道它走了？维吉尔猜测，也许它这时正在某处抢掠更多的财宝。这种可能让勇者很是不快，他大老远跑来这鬼地方屠龙，龙怎么能不在？  
维吉尔不愿放弃，他翻过金山银山搜寻着恶龙的身影，给他点恶龙存在的证据也行，但什么都没有，没有掉落的鳞片，没有骇人的爪印，连向他求救的公主都没有。就在勇者打算放出一个足以毁天灭地的次元斩时，他看到了一个人影。  
大体来看那确实是个人类男性，他在身下铺了一块红色披风平躺在金子铺成的地面上，他的手臂和小腿上绑着铁制的护具，上身赤裸，下面也只有一条短短的皮裤，又暴露又色情，看起来就像是……  
刚从新手村出来。  
要不是这人一头白发，脑袋上还有一对细又长的尖角，维吉尔绝对就把他当成BUG了，这里可不是新手能来的地方。只见这位维吉尔的熟人匀称地呼吸，吸入，吐出，放松得好像要化成一滩水融进金子里，满级勇者就在身边也不为所动。维吉尔就不一样了，他在看到这一幕后气血上涌，头昏眼花，把剑插到地上当做拐杖才勉强站稳。他闭上眼深吸一口气，努力平稳自己的情绪，开口问道：“但丁，你在做什么？”  
是的，这就是令人闻风丧胆的恶龙但丁。他是勇者成为传说的最后阻碍，是黎明前近乎永恒的黑夜，是冒险最传奇的部分。本该如此的。可他现在非但没有一个恶龙该有的恐怖模样，还悠闲地回答勇者的提问：“你好勇者，我在做瑜伽，嘘……现在我正在放松全身的肌肉……从头到脚……”  
“哦是吗？”勇者维吉尔露出不该出现在勇者脸上的笑容，他死死盯着恶龙头顶那串该感到羞耻的数值，“你知道吗，在我看来你更像是在睡午觉。不过没关系，我不在乎，管你是在做瑜伽还是普拉提，我眼下在乎的是——你那个Lv.5是怎么回事！但丁！外面那些会飞的鸡都比你强十倍！”  
人形Lv.5恶龙但丁翻身坐起，严厉地警告勇者：“维吉尔，注意你的用词！她们是鹰，都是好女孩！”说完，他又对着勇者惊奇起来：“嘿老哥，你头上有个红色的骷髅，看起来好吓人，是不是你要死了啊？”  
勇者维吉尔把剑从金子里拔出来，冷着脸对恶龙宣布道：“不，那是在提醒你，以你的等级见了我就赶快跑吧。”  
衣着暴露的恶龙吐出一个小火苗，他重新躺回了地上，手脚大大地分开，紧紧闭住双眼认命般大喊：“那你就杀了我吧！让这一切结束吧！”  
面对这绝佳的机会，勇者维吉尔却没有选择将手中的剑捅进恶龙裸露的胸膛。去他的勇者，他不当勇者了，现在他就是维吉尔，搜集了这世界全部力量的维吉尔，他要做的就是把配不上恶龙名号的但丁从地上拽起来，抓着他那对角质问他：“开什么玩笑！你以为我花了多少功夫才拿到现在的数值和装备！我准备这么多都是为了来这里与你决一死战，结果你就只有这点垃圾数值，你在耍我吗！”  
但丁被摇得想吐，稀薄的体力值以肉眼可见的速度见底。好在维吉尔没有真的摇死他，在但丁还剩一口气的时候，“咔吧”一声，象征恶龙的两只角齐齐地断裂了。  
但丁就像断尾自保的壁虎一样从放弃勇者身份的维吉尔手里逃过一劫。维吉尔愣了一下，忿忿地扔掉手里的断角，翻出一瓶治疗药水丢给但丁：“把它喝了。”  
虚弱的但丁咳出一口血，倒在地上气若游丝：“杀了我……”  
“喝掉！”  
“哦。”  
乖乖喝掉治疗药后但丁立刻好了起来，他又恢复了充沛的精力，头上的断角也长出了新的。但丁丢掉装药水的瓶子，从地上爬起来拍拍他可耻的小皮裤，一派主人架势与差点要了他命的维吉尔勾肩搭背：“好吧既然你还不想走，要不我给你找个房间你先住下吧？这里大得很，足够咱们两个住了。”  
维吉尔动作轻缓地把但丁从自己身上扒拉下去，以免他又残血，然后义正言辞地对他说：“今天你要是不跟我打，你就别想死。”  
这番问题发言让不称职的恶龙退避三舍，一脸见了披萨里的橄榄的表情：“你好变态啊维吉尔，竟然要自己弟弟求生不得求死不能，怎么会有你这样的勇者？”  
维吉尔轻易地抓住了但丁的手腕，用炽热的目光直视他的眼睛：“那你说说怎么会有你这样的恶龙？”  
“这个嘛……”但丁嘟起嘴，视线飘向黑暗中的穹顶，“我觉得我不适合RPG。”  
要不是维吉尔足够坚持，他现在就想拧断但丁的脖子。然而他的弟弟怕他听不懂似的继续说道：“慢慢升级真的好麻烦啊，还要被人拜托去跑腿做一些无聊的事，精打细算存钱做装备也很没劲，我没有那样的耐心，为什么不能从一开始就爽快地战斗？遇到强敌还要绕开等到日后再战，这不是我的风格，你懂的吧？现在嘛，虽说我等级低得都没法变成龙，但这里什么都不缺，也没什么所谓啦~”  
维吉尔似乎听到了自己血管迸裂的声音。什么不适合！什么无所谓！他们现在会在这里完全都是因为但丁！  
某天但丁不知道从哪里搞来一台游戏机，他跟维吉尔说是崇拜他的小姑娘做出来的东西，它是人类科技和恶魔之力完美结合的产物，只要戴上配套的VR设备就能完全进入到游戏之中，想想就刺激。他说除此之外这还能有效减少他们拆家的次数，省下一笔客观的维修费，这样他们就有钱干别的事了。他还说，只要维吉尔陪他玩，他就任凭维吉尔使唤一周，干什么都行，让他每天爬起来亲自做早饭都不是没有可能。  
明明是他求我来玩的！维吉尔快气炸了，在但丁的死缠烂打下他勉为其难接受了这个请求，在这游戏里投入大量时间和精力，搜集齐所有道具，把每一项数值都升满，他无比认真地对待，为的就是与但丁进行一场史诗般的决战。  
可现在但丁说他对这游戏三分钟热度？不行，绝对不行！  
“你必须跟我打一场。”  
“好啊，”但丁张开怀抱，“你来吧！只有你能杀了我！我试过了，恶龙是摔不死的。”  
“但丁……”  
“痛快点下手，回去后我还想订份披萨，我想念真正的披萨。”  
（前）勇者黑着脸从能装上百件道具的小背包里取出几块有着不同作用的魔石，趁但丁大谈对真实世界的思念时将它们一口气塞进了那张喋喋不休的嘴里。  
防御力+50%   
额外获得魔力+30%  
体力恢复时间加快  
自动恢复体力  
……  
魔石在但丁的嘴里很快就融化了，留在他舌头上的味道就像是各种口味的水果糖。力量如同一股暖流，顷刻间充盈在但丁的体内，在让他摆脱掉无力感的同时还带来了些许兴奋。这感觉好极了，但丁意犹未尽地打量维吉尔的小背包，问他：“你还有更多这玩意吗？”  
“当然，”维吉尔坦诚地告诉他的弟弟，“但你现在等级太低，没法装备。”  
但丁有些扫兴，但也不是特别在意，等他们离开这里想他吃多少糖都无所谓。遗憾的是维吉尔不这么想，他给但丁那些魔石也绝非他良心大发现决定好好对待自己的弟弟，他这么做的真相是：为了更深层更不可告人的计划，他需要让但丁没那么容易死掉。  
这绝对是一次卑劣的偷袭，维吉尔以其满级的力量扳过低级恶龙但丁的肩膀，在对方茫然的目光下送上一个带有麻痹效果的吻。他的舌头长驱直入，在但丁的嘴里肆意侵略。传说中的恶龙就这么老老实实被维吉尔抱在怀里，没有遮拦的胸口贴在他的胸甲上传来奇怪的带着烧灼感的凉意，虽然他被加了一堆buff，但悬殊的等级差距使他根本挣不开维吉尔的钳制。  
但丁被这个吻搞得头晕目眩，险些窒息，但他更疑惑维吉尔干嘛突然亲他，平日里也没见自己老哥这么热情啊？  
这时，一串提示音解答了但丁的疑惑：  
噔噔噔~噔噔~噔噔噔~Level up！  
Lv.5→Lv.9！  
但丁惊呆了，当初他那么艰难才升到Lv.5（耗时30分钟），维吉尔的一个吻竟然就让他连升四级，眼看着就要到两位数了。更多的力量进入到但丁的身体里，这就仿佛安稳睡过八小时后的清晨一样令人神清气爽。可与此同时，一种不祥的预感在但丁的心里扩散开来，他不确定地看向帮助他快速升级的维吉尔，顿时，他在心中认同了自己的预感。  
“维、维吉尔，”但丁干笑着，双手护在胸前向缓慢后退，“你再想想，好好考虑一下，我不觉得……这是个好主意……”  
“不，我觉得这主意再好不过了。”  
接下来的事发生的太快，以但丁目前的等级根本无法理解发生了什么，等他回过神时他已经被维吉尔扑倒在地，高抬着屁股惨叫连连。  
以维吉尔的视角来看，但丁双膝跪地，柔软的胸贴在那些耀眼的金币堆上，披风被扯到一边暴露出他下塌成弧形的腰背。唯一能被称之为衣物的三角皮裤因为他这样的姿势紧绷在他翘挺的屁股上，两腿间的形状毫无保留地被描绘出来，即使他大腿紧并也掩藏不住，反而徒增情色的意味。面对这样的画面，一些桃色幻想欢舞着蹦进维吉尔的脑海，让他的铠甲里突然燥热起来，这不能责怪他，毕竟看到这些还不为所动的话就该担心他的人性是不是又出去散步了。好在勇者的意志足够坚定，维吉尔绝不会屈服于这点诱惑，他放出一个低级束缚魔法捆住但丁在地上乱拨的手，为了远大的目标，一把扯下了那条迷惑人心的皮裤。  
不要误会，这不是败于情欲的表现，这是又恢复了勇者之心的维吉尔伟大屠龙计划中的一环。作为一个正直又勇敢的勇者，占等级便宜这种龌龊事勇者维吉尔是绝不会做的，即使对方是恶龙他也要与其公平对战。换句话说，维吉尔坚决不能容忍但丁用垃圾数值破坏了他的游戏体验，就算强上他也要把但丁的等级拉到顶。  
刚才还很是嚣张的恶龙现在就像只可怜的小鸡仔一样在勇者的掌控下瑟瑟发抖，他才不是因为害怕，在这阴冷的城堡里被扒掉裤子任谁都会发抖。但丁中意的小皮裤被褪到一半缠在他的大腿上，手也被奇怪的魔法捆在一起无法动弹，想到自己接下来要承受什么他就分外忧虑。维吉尔才不在乎恶龙的感受，他只在乎如何能让但丁更快速升级，不过他可以稍微分神赞叹一下自己弟弟的屁股，虽然现在的但丁又邪恶又会喷火，但他的屁股还是一如既往美好的让人想上去捏一把。当然，维吉尔是绝不会当着但丁的面说出这样的话的。他摘掉手上的护甲，用有些凉的手掌托住两半弹软的臀肉，拇指插进缝隙中寻找到最隐秘的入口。  
按但丁的预期，他以为维吉尔会直接插进来把他干得七荤八素，然后再残忍地把他拎起来要求决战。然而撕裂般的疼痛向他袭来，取而代之的是某种黏滑液体流到皮肤上的温凉感，它随着维吉尔的动作滑进股沟，淌进被柔缓拨开的穴口。那液体流得如此缓慢，似乎还附加一些特殊效果，融进肠液中安抚着但丁紧张的身体，让他放松下来的同时还有点昏昏欲睡。接着，有什么细长的东西挤了进来，但丁感觉到那是维吉尔的手指，它一点点进入，指腹按压着湿滑的肉壁，骨节顶开又紧又窄的穴道，每一点动作都轻缓异常，直到确定但丁能接受后才有更多根手指的加入。  
不得不说，这还挺舒服的。维吉尔展现出超凡的耐心，但丁在他的爱抚下惬意地轻哼起来，忍不住向哥哥提议：“维吉尔……如果你想做的话，我们可以回去，我还会给你……”为了增加提议的诱惑性，但丁转过头，抬起和左手捆在一起的右手在嘴前比出一个圈，张开嘴吐出舌头，缓慢又深情地舔了一下。  
勇者维吉尔：HP -1  
真是精妙的攻击啊但丁！勇者维吉尔咳了口并不存在的血，在心里由衷地赞叹，但他的意志又岂能因一个区区暗示就动摇？他抽出手指，俯身贴在但丁光洁的背上，一只手托住弟弟的前颈，在他的耳边低声告知他一个冷酷无情的事实：“别误会了，我之所以这么做是因为如果我现在就进去的话，你会被我干死的。”  
但丁像被箭瞄准了还不自知的鹿那样看着自己的哥哥。他眨眨眼，突然整张脸红得像恶毒皇后塞给美丽公主的苹果一样，邪恶的龙角仿佛烧红的烙铁：“维、维、维吉尔！你知道自己在说什么吗！你坏透了！你、你简直——”  
面对明知没用还要扑腾的恶龙，勇者维吉尔冷哼一声把他压得更死，同时为了应对恶龙蛊惑人心的低语，他掏出了一件本以为不太可能派上用场的道具，当初得到这道具时他就想把它用到但丁身上，他觉得这会是自己心情舒畅的重要保证。但对但丁来说就没那么好受了，他没想到面对自己激烈的言辞，维吉尔的反应竟是让直接他闭嘴，方法就是——给他戴上口枷。  
好消息是，这又硬又冷的口枷是一件治疗道具，它有效回满了但丁在勇者维吉尔控制下妄图挣脱时掉的血。坏消息是，维吉尔认为他的前戏做的已经足够好了，他把铠甲收回自己能装上百件道具的小背包里，抓住但丁的腰，踏出了他伟大目标的第一步。  
但丁感觉非常不好，特指他的心情。他的身体做了意志的叛徒，门户大开欢迎勇者的侵入。湿热的液体像泛滥的洪水一样从他的穴口流出润滑了那攻城略地的武器，让它没受多少阻力就挺进大半，狭小的甬道被碾开每一道褶皱然后又热情地将它紧紧吸住。虽然但丁看不到，但他能感觉到，他原本只将这当做游戏，但在他身体里进进出出的东西让他实在无法忽视，因为它和但丁记忆里的形状简直一模一样。  
天呀！我都记住了什么东西！但丁流着泪哀嚎，幸好他的嘴被堵着，维吉尔只能听到一阵呜呜的呻吟声。不过在这个不可告人的秘密之上，但丁更担心另一件事。眼下的状况是，他要么选择顺从，忍受勇者无情的鞭挞，待到满级再与他决一雌雄；要么拼死抵抗，拒绝强制升级，其结果便会如维吉尔警告的那样。前者听上去是桩麻烦事，可后者但丁想想都觉得丢脸。他怎么能沦落到、沦落到被维吉尔干死？这简直就是个永不过期的笑柄，在以后他得到的每一个胜利的结尾，维吉尔都可以加一句“但是你还记得那次吗？你可是真的被我搞到升天啊”。  
这对惨淡未来的幻想让但丁脸颊发烫，后面被插得膝盖发颤，流出越来越多的肠液，前面也如实做出反应，硬挺挺地贴到了小腹上。侵略者完全没有停下的打算，每一次都攻进更深处，猛烈地顶撞着最为敏感的领域，把但丁的大腿都被打湿了大半。维吉尔压在但丁的身上揉捏他饱满的胸脯，咬他汗津津的脖子和红透了的耳尖，在他含糊不清的呜咽声中用勇者握剑的手握住他一点都不邪恶的欲望，随着自己挺进的动作上下套弄起来。  
平常来说，但丁才不会这么经不起刺激，但现在维吉尔比他强太多了，见鬼的等级差距让他没两下他就射在了维吉尔的手里。可怜的恶龙抽吸着瘫软下去，括约肌在高潮的余韵下一缩一缩，哪怕最轻微的动作都要让他牙齿打颤。然而即使如此维吉尔也没有放过但丁的打算，他依旧嵌在里面，甚至还胀大了一圈。  
“放松点，但丁。”维吉尔粗喘着对但丁说，“你夹得太紧我没法动了。”  
去你的放松！但丁在口枷里面大叫，你怎么不就这么算了！回去搞不好吗！不过心里这么想，身体还是照维吉尔说的做了，但丁想了想还是不太喜欢死于维吉尔的胯下。  
在但丁给自己减轻完心理负担后，维吉尔又解开了他手腕上的束缚魔法。但丁发现自己的双手能分开后的第一个想法是拆掉口枷，好好喘两口气，不过维吉尔不这么想，他抓住但丁的手臂把他向后拉，在但丁闷闷的惊叫声中全部插了进去。  
耻辱呀，这简直是但丁作为最终Boss最耻辱的一天。他悠闲的好日子随着勇者维吉尔的每一次顶撞沦为了回忆，疼痛与过激的快感难分彼此让他脑袋里一片空白，就剩下一堆多巴胺到处作祟：太棒了！没有什么比这更棒了！我需要他！不要停下来，请给我更多！更多——  
噔噔噔~噔噔~噔噔噔~Level up！  
Lv.9→Lv.25！  
口枷碎了，显然抚平但丁此时的震惊已经超出了它的能力范围。维吉尔慢慢退了出去，呼着气好使自己平复下来。他看了眼但丁的等级，虽然已经够快了，但还远不够理想。  
“给你这个，”又一个道具丢到了但丁的眼前，怎么看怎么像一个红色的项圈，“把它戴上，它能让你的经验收益额外增加10％。嗯……还有魔石也要调整一下……”  
但丁捡起项圈，深刻怀疑起自己哥哥选择携带道具时的真正意图。眼看着维吉尔又要上，等级已经得到极大提升的恶龙又一次开口求饶：“维吉尔！我觉得我已经变强很多了，所以咱们能不能稍微休息一会儿……”  
不等但丁说完，维吉尔就抓住他的肩膀对他紧皱眉头：“你在胡说什么呢！你真的知道接下来会有多艰难吗？从Lv.5升到Lv.25还不算难，但你清楚升到Lv.50要积攒多少经验吗！”  
但丁摇摇头，不知道哥哥在认真个什么劲。维吉尔没跟他计较，他蹲坐下来叹了口气，接过项圈帮但丁戴上，神情凝重地摸摸但丁的脑袋，对他说：“一起努力吧。”  
努力什么啊！  
但丁倦怠的抱怨没有被接受，维吉尔带着他在两发之内又冲了十八级。  
恶龙感受到了勇者一路打拼的艰辛，倒在地上流下悔恨的眼泪。他看着自己逐渐被点亮的技能树，从头到尾也没有能在金子堆里打洞的能力，他现在非常需要这样的能力。  
等级上升越来越慢，勇者维吉尔不免暴躁起来。仔细想想每次他们两个要大闹一场时都是维吉尔早早到场，而但丁不知道在磨蹭什么，他曾以为彼此换个位置情况就会有所不同，没想到立场互换后依旧如此。想到这里维吉尔就气不打一处来，抓住但丁的脚踝打算继续他未尽的事业。  
“等等，我说等等！”但丁抓起一把金币就望维吉尔身上砸，虽然这无法造成伤害，但还挺疼的，“咱们就不能缓缓吗？我好歹是条恶龙呀！你这个精力旺盛的色鬼勇者，连恶龙都不放过！”  
遭到指责的勇者瞪圆了眼睛，一副不可置信的样子，比看到但丁吃掉一整颗橄榄更甚。他勾住但丁脖子上的加成用项圈，厉声叱责：“你怎么敢这么说我！要不是你懒散成性，我哪用得着做这个！给你用的道具还全都是新的，我都没用过，现在你倒说起我来了！”  
狡黠的恶龙但丁愣了愣神，从哥哥的批评中敏锐地分析出：他选道具果然是意图不轨啊！  
当然这话但丁没敢说出口，要是在这时候惹恼了维吉尔，谁知道他还要掏出什么道具来。出于自保的目的，但丁恳切地、满眼热泪地握住维吉尔的手，对他说：“求你了，我的屁股好疼，再来可能就真的要死了。”  
真正的勇者绝不会被同样的攻击击中两次，他奉还给但丁一个大大的Miss。不过维吉尔觉得但丁说得有道理，他的身上被自己弄得青一块紫一块的，强上的话稍有不慎可能就前功尽弃了。为了最终的胜利，维吉尔不得不做出让步：“那就按你之前说的做吧。”  
恶龙的眼泪立刻收了回去，他犹豫着问出口：“我之前……说什么了？”  
“用嘴啊。”勇者回答得直截了当。  
眼看自己的脱逃计划又一次破产，但丁悔不及当初，发誓以后在维吉尔面前要谨言慎行，就像他以往发誓时一样。不等但丁同意，维吉尔就掰开他的嘴揪出他的舌头，但丁吃痛地叫了一声，有什么扎穿了舌头。他在嘴里舔了舔上颚，感觉舌面上多了一个小小的金属球。  
“偏棱的啪……”但丁想说“骗人的吧”，到底是什么道具会做成一个舌钉的样子？他吐出舌头哈着气，感觉那疼得都不像自己的舌头了。  
这次维吉尔没有向但丁解释这道具的作用，因为它就没什么作用，只是个纯粹的装饰品。肯定是他得到后忘了卖掉也忘了从背包里拿出去，这么小的东西很容易被忽视的，肯定是这样。作为补偿，维吉尔又拿出一瓶治疗药水灌到但丁的嘴里，这样他就不会疼了。  
坚韧的勇者站起身，胯下的炽热立在但丁的面前几乎贴到他的脸上，维吉尔把手伸进他的头发里轻抚恶龙的长角，用值得信赖的眼神注视着但丁：“加油吧但丁，我有预感等你升到Lv.50时会有惊喜。”  
现在你又成会鼓励人的好哥哥了！但丁现在才觉得他们兄弟两个相处的方式真是大有问题，可他不单不思进取，还好奇起这样舔他的哥哥会是什么感觉。如果现场有第三者，那他毫不费力就能得出结论：他们两个真是没救到一起去了。  
管他的惊喜是什么。但丁跪坐下来，屁股贴合在金灿灿的金币堆上，盛不下的黏浊液体从穴口溢出弄得他很不舒服，但他不在乎。他握起眼前勃起的欲望，真实到让他觉得不可思议。柔软的嘴唇覆在上面慢慢吮吸起来，不时用钉在舌头上的小小突起摩擦湿润了的端口，他一口气吞下大半，让那又热又硬的东西撑满他的嘴巴，然后又缓缓吐出，紧压在下面的舌头滑过留下一道灼热，从他听到的赞叹声来猜这对维吉尔很受用。  
但丁继续着他的动作，他偷瞧了一眼维吉尔，发现维吉尔也在看他，在低声的喘息中注视着他的眼神浓郁得像是要把他溺死，看得他心脏都漏跳了一拍。但丁立刻修改了他的评价：这真是个好游戏，必须是好评如潮。  
这开始变得像一次真正的做爱了。维吉尔不再提等级的事，也不急着射进但丁的嘴里，他握着那对恶龙的角享受但丁细致又热情的服务，毫不吝啬地赞美他的技巧，那枚纯粹作为装饰的金属物件撩起的快感也远超预期。但丁则在卖力地吞吐的同时一直看着他的哥哥，视线一刻也不愿从那张脸上移开，他才不管别人怎么说，维吉尔总是让他该死的心动，光是这样就够他湿得能被直接进入了。  
高潮如期而至，但丁深深地吞下，让维吉尔发泄进他的喉咙里。维吉尔粗喘着离开但丁的嘴，牵出一丝暧昧的白色丝线沾到了他的嘴唇上。但丁抬起手，手上粘黏的全是自己的精液，他刻意在维吉尔面前舔了一下，让他看到吞咽的动作，像是在告诉他还留在自己喉咙中的灼烧感。当维吉尔的全部视线都被但丁吸引时，他又看到但丁分开让人想要亲吻的唇瓣，吐出那条诱人的舌头然后又卷曲着收回去，微笑着问他：“你觉得我回去之后也穿一个舌钉怎么样？”  
这个提议换来了维吉尔一阵干咳，但他才不会像个毛头小子一样把自己的期待明晃晃摆出来。他只是弯下腰捧起但丁的脸，给了这忘光自己立场的恶龙一个细腻又绵长的吻。  
“比起之后的事，先关心眼下吧。”  
升级的提示音准时响起，在一段稍显花哨的特效后，耀眼的lv.50粉墨登场。但丁感觉自己如获新生，生命的力量如流动的火焰在他的体内翻涌，仿佛幼雏将要破壳而出——  
事实上但丁身后确实多出了新的东西：一条龙尾。它不像维吉尔恶魔姿态时那样从背上延伸而出，而是普通又缺乏新意地延续了尾骨，不偏不倚地长在他的屁股上面。  
但丁新奇地看着自己的尾巴，他还从来没有过一条尾巴。它又长又漂亮，像是一条漆黑的鞭子，当魔力流过时还会亮起幽曲的红色光芒。但丁觉得如果他真的有尾巴的话就会是这个样子。不过这新生的部分还没有完全适应自己的主人，当但丁想好好看看麟甲上的花纹时它狠狠地抽到了但丁的脸上。  
“啊！”但丁惨叫一声，脸上火辣辣的，他恨恨地威胁道，“你要是再敢干这种事，我就让你无家可归！”  
看到弟弟和一条尾巴吵架，维吉尔差点笑出声，好在他忍住了。他拨开抓着尾巴的手扳过但丁的下巴像个医生那样左看右瞧，问道：“你有什么特别的感觉吗？”  
但丁思索了一会儿，摸了摸自己的肚子：“要说特别好像也没有什么……但我觉得很饿。”  
很饿？维吉尔有些意外，难道说辛辛苦苦升上Lv.50就只是长出一条尾巴吗？说起来恶龙吃什么？生肉吗？但维吉尔在来之前把生肉都卖掉了。  
但丁看出了维吉尔在想什么。他坐在地上分开腿，新生的尾巴悄无声息地缠上勇者的手臂，指引他触碰自己溢出汁水的穴口，像个搞错自己属性的恶魔那样微笑着说：“我是说……我觉得很‘饿’。”  
面对如此赤裸的诱惑，勇者维吉尔没有抽回自己的手，而是回以笑容，对这恶龙说：“刚才还有人说我是色鬼来着。”  
但丁的脸突然涨得通红：“这种随口一提的话你干嘛记得这么牢！”  
“哦我记着的事可多了去了，但丁。”  
“呵，那我记着的也不少，”但丁伸手环住哥哥的脖子，鼻尖蹭着鼻尖，“某人刚才还致力于让我升满等级，现在就顾着挖苦了。”  
“这你大可不必担心……”维吉尔说着，吻住了那张凑得太近的嘴。  
他们滚倒在令人垂涎的宝藏之上，有了之前几次但丁很容易就接纳了全部。沉寂多年的城堡里回荡起欢爱的声音，前来屠龙的勇者进入这诱惑人的恶龙，填满他，让原本只用来提示等级的音乐听上去都淫靡起来。  
直到维吉尔偶然拽住了但丁的尾巴。  
在他身下高抬屁股的但丁突然身体一软，还发出了甜软到让人牙疼的叫声。  
“你还好吗？”维吉尔问，他还以为自己没控制好力度弄疼了但丁。  
但丁勉强爬起来，身体一点力气没有不说，还用后面传来一阵一阵又酥又痒的感觉，连空气抚过皮肤都会带给他快感。他颤抖着，从唇齿间挤出微不可闻的声音：“尾巴……松开我的尾巴……”  
虽然但丁说得很小声，但强大的勇者维吉尔还是听了个清楚，他没有松手，而是接近本能地又拽了一下，于是他再次听到了和刚才一模一样的叫声。  
“维吉尔……我说松开、我的、尾巴！”但丁咬着牙齿警告道，只不过被眼泪打湿的脸和流出水的屁股让他实在没什么威慑力。  
在这种情况下，维吉尔以惊人的控制力保持了冷静，认真分析了一下：这里的但丁有一条敏感的尾巴。回去后的但丁连尾巴都没有。结论：机不可失。  
“啊——！维吉尔你这个、你这个……”  
再次被进入的但丁难耐地扭动着身体，不断地说着维吉尔坏话，只是夹杂在他腻人的呻吟中听着像在渴求更深更用力地干他。维吉尔握住恶龙的长角扭过他的头，用一个吻让但丁咽回所有模糊的抱怨，同时拉扯着那条尾巴夺走他所有抵抗的余力。  
这算哪门子升级惊喜？完全就是给勇者的惊喜吧！但丁在心里流泪，不知道是不是因为这多出的弱点，他觉得这次比之前来得都要猛烈，源源不断的快感让他怀疑自己都要融化了。但丁的背紧贴维吉尔的胸口，为他而起的冲动在他的身体里横冲直撞，耳边是哥哥低沉的喘息声，除去纯粹的爱欲外似乎有别的什么正在成型，但丁能感觉到，可他的意识被搅得乱七八糟的完全想不到那究竟是什么。  
这实在太多了，在我的肚子里……太满了……它就要、它就要……  
两人双双迎来高潮，维吉尔又一次射进但丁的深处。他压在但丁的身上，嵌在里面撩开但丁的头发轻轻亲吻他滚烫的脸颊，然后才依依不舍地离开。  
但这次从但丁里面离开的可不只是他，在他拔出来时另一个他们谁也没想到的东西也被吸了出来，在维吉尔面前明目张胆地滚落到地上。  
“但丁……”维吉尔拍拍但丁的腿，让他也来看看那东西。但丁哼唧着不情不愿地转过身，然后跟哥哥一起惊在了原地。  
“这、这是什么？”  
“这是……”维吉尔死死盯着那两个拳头大小的东西，沉下一口气给出了他认为正确的答案，“一枚蛋，红蓝花纹相间的蛋。”  
但丁目瞪口呆地看着他的哥哥，然后大叫起来：“我看的出来这是个蛋，可它为什么会从我屁股里掉出去啊！”  
“你肚子里的东西问我，我怎么会知道！”  
“我当然要问你吧！我就只跟你——”  
但丁及时闭上了嘴，维吉尔赞同他停下，再说下去这话题就太奇怪了。不过那终归是但丁下的蛋，他们也不能不管，于是两人继续围着那枚蛋胡思乱想。  
“不管怎么说，那是你的孩子，肯定的。”但丁说。  
“拜托，但丁，那只是一枚游戏里出现的蛋。”维吉尔说，声音充满不确定。  
这时但丁做出一个大胆的猜测，他惊慌地抓住维吉尔的胳膊：“尼禄不会从里面出来吧！”  
维吉尔几乎是下意识地反驳道：“别胡扯了，这和尼禄有什么关系——”不过转念一想，维吉尔又觉得不是不可能，蛋是他搞出来的，蛋里孵出来的就会是他的孩子，尼禄是他儿子，所以蛋里会孵出尼禄。合情合理。  
显然他俩现在都没法冷静地思考，但丁还把那枚蛋抱在怀里开始觉得自己有抚养它的义务了。好在，勇者维吉尔还有丰富的经验和知识，他曾在一个NPC那里听到过一个传说，他把这个传说简明扼要地转述给但丁：“传说龙会生出一枚蛋，那枚蛋会帮助勇者继续前行。吃掉它能得到大量的经验，卖掉它则能换来一大笔金钱。鉴于在这个世界里我只见过你这一条，不成气候的，龙，所以我想这个蛋就是传说中的那枚了。”  
“什么？你的意思是……它是一个道具？”  
维吉尔点点头，但丁皱起脸，一点也不想认同这个答案，直戳传说的破绽：“可你到我这就已经是到终点了，怎么会有那么有用的道具放在最后才出现？就算得到了也没有使用意义了呀？”  
猜到但丁会这么问，维吉尔露出把握十足的微笑，告诉但丁：“我的弟弟，难道你就没听说过二周目吗？”  
“二周目？”  
但丁一动不动地看着维吉尔，一开始维吉尔还以为他呆住了。很快他就发现了不对，因为但丁连眼睛都不会眨一下，呼吸也停止了。然后就是突然之间，但丁凭空消失了，只留下了他怀里的那枚蛋。  
【系统提示：你的好友但丁 已下线】  
“……”  
维吉尔看着那一行字，在一番咆哮后也退出了游戏。

愤怒的半魔摘掉脑袋上的VR设备，怒气冲冲地扭头要把自己的兄弟抓来结结实实胖揍一顿。更让他恼火的是但丁竟然还没跑，就坐在旁边还缩成一团往他身上靠。维吉尔拎起但丁的领子：“你搞什么！竟然中途下线，之前的努力全都白费了！”  
“我才不跟你打什么二周目……”但丁小声地说着，垂着头，身体不停地发抖，“你还打算吃了我的蛋……”  
“我没说我要吃、唉好吧，”维吉尔松开但丁，他这才发现但丁的身体在不自然地发烫，“你哪里难受吗？”  
但丁啜泣一声，猛地抬起头，对维吉尔大喊：“还不是因为你强行给我升级！太快了太多了，我现在……好热……”  
哦，哦。聪明如维吉尔立刻反应过来了但丁的问题所在。这游戏机是将他们的感知全部拉进游戏里，在游戏里但丁太过散漫，当他突然快速升级，又是通过那种方式，虽然他在游戏里得到了释放，但他在现实中的身体却无法适应，积攒下来导致但丁现在的状况就是……反复被推到高潮边缘却一次都没能射出来。  
“维吉尔……”  
“嗯？啊我在。”年长的半魔回过神来看向但丁，发现自己兄弟的情况可能远比他想象的要严重。  
“别想原因了，”但丁说，撩开上衣向他的哥哥发出邀请，“我想你快点来上我。”  
现在没有数值显示，但维吉尔毫不怀疑他受到了致命一击。什么决战什么升级，统统揉成一团被踢出了他的脑海，维吉尔现在只想好好亲亲但丁，跟他轰轰烈烈地做爱，把整个房子都搞塌。

——THE END——


End file.
